Through the Never, a Pirate's life
by beautifullievengenz
Summary: An Assassin hunter whose lost all her memory of who true self finds a pirate captain by the name Edward Kenway. Her life is soon turned upside down by this man as she discovers who she is and what she is capable of.
1. Chapter 1

Sun was higher in the sky and it felt like something would fry. A girl laid on the island almost lifeless on the beach her clothes in ripped up from the ocean and boards from a ship laid on her leg. Her hair though a mess was this perfect blond with curls. In the distance a pirate ship was coming in to shore. Typically pirates don't really take people or rescue them, but the captain laid his eyes on her, it was as if the heavens gave him a gift. He picked her up as his crew grabbed the missing things and brought the girl back to the ship. He kept her in the captain's quarters keeping her away from the rest. He was mysterious himself. The pirate captain looked as the girl stirred and rose up, her eyes were the lightest blue color and she was an angel.

"Who are you?" He spoke to her as he grabbed a plate of food and handed to it her. The girl was scared unsure about what this man was going to do to her. In her mind she felt safe around him but then there was that chance. "B-b-bellatrix." She stuttered as she looked at him. Instantly Bellatrix knew where she was, it was a Pirate ship.

"Bellatrix, I am Edward. I found you on that beach where are you from and what happened?" He asked her. She shook her head as she couldn't remember much of what happened. "I don't know. I wish I could tell you more." The girl spoke softly and felt all around confused at what was happening. "Here eat this." Edward said handing her the plate of food. The female began to eat, it was as if she hadn't ate in a while. The food wasn't the best she had tasted but it was food and it had felt like she hadn't ate in ages. A knock outside the door caused the man to walk out of the room. Bellatrix stood up looking at the maps and things were on the table. One thing stood out the most and that was a symbol on an island. A brief memory struck her and she fell to the ground. The memory was painful but a lot of it was her killing someone. That's when her head started to hurt; she started to hold her head trying to get the pain to stop. It was the point where Bellatrix stood up that Edward and another man walked into the room. He looked at her then at the map.

"Who she's Kenway?" The man spoke. He was probably as slender as Bellatrix with a few braids in his hair but he seemed more of a female than anything. Edward walked towards her and she instantly started to back away. "Stay away from my stuff." He said to her a little harsh, but the girl nodded yes. He then turned to the other man. "She was stranded on an island we were raiding, as soon as we get back to a port she's gone." He spoke to him.

"I am Bellatrix for the record." She spoke softly. "And your map brought back something by the way, Mr. Kenway." She added after a few seconds. The other man seemed a little shocked about who she was. "Captain Kid is my name and it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bellatrix." He spoke with such ease. It was a curious point that he may have known her. "Kenway, I need a word with you outside." He spoke and motioned for him to go out the door. They got out of the door and slammed it shut.

"What now Kid?" Edward spoke as he waited for Kid to speak. "Bellatrix is an assassin who went rogue a year ago. She is highly trained and she became an assassin hunter for hire. In other words she could kill you as well as your crew." He spoke lowly just to make sure no one hears him. "She has no memory, how can she kill me if she doesn't remember… Besides this might be a good thing." He spoke with a little chuckle. "I'll take her to the Island at least then we can decide if she is a threat." He added walking back in the room. To his surprise the blond girl was looking at his swords and stuff.

"Sorry they looked so interesting." Bellatrix said stepping away from the swords and moving back to the bed. It was the memories she was gaining from the captain's quarters of the ship. "Did they bring back a memory of how you ended up on that island?" Edward asked her trying to get all the information that was possible. The girl shook her head as she didn't want to be the one who told him she remember that very night. "I remember a man standing in front of me…. He pushed me off the boat after that my memory goes. I wish I could tell you more." She lied to him, well half lied. It was true she had been pushed off but she was still trying to figure out who she killed and why. "Why don't you sleep here for the night, I'll retrieve you some clothes you can change into." He spoke again going to a chest and pulling out a pair of pants and a white shirt. He handed them to her before leaving. "Who am I… why can't I remember….and who was that man I killed." She spoke slipping out of her torn clothes and into the ones Edward had given her. She tied the shirt a bit tighter revealing her body a bit more.

Explosions could be heard and the ship shook, that was a familiar memory. She quickly grabbed the sword off the wall and ran out the door. Bellatrix stopped seeing a bunch of British military trying to board the ship. She ran over slashing the ropes from the side. One man recognized her, and it was startling. "Lady Bellatrix! You're alive! Come over and report to the master." He shouted. She shook her head in astonishment that he knew her. It was starting to come back to her, she knew she betrayed two groups but she couldn't remember what was going on with her. She kept going and fought back hard with every rope thrown on board. Edward watched her as the ship turned away, he knew if they had stayed the ship would be wrecked. One last cannon was shot hitting directly the British ship. Her blond hair flowed in the wind and that moment, the Captain felt something connected between him and her. It was as if he was staring in a mirror or something. "Bellatrix, you shouldn't have helped us, we don't need the help." Edward spoke and she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter if you needed help or not I just saved your ship from being taken over by the British Navy." She spoke with a little attitude to her voice. It was a given she knew what was happening around him. "Look I am not going to take your ship or cause a problem, the Brits wants me for a reason I am not sure of…. I'll help you as much as I can until you take me wherever you feel like." She spoke with a little bit more pleasant voice. Bellatrix smiled at him, either this was going to be a start of an interesting relationship or one of them was going to die. "Fine, just stay out of the way and we won't have an issue." Edward spoke walking away from her. A little laugh escaped her mouth as she walked over to the side of the boat. The open sea air hit her like it was a memory of the past was coming alive. She remembered being on a boat as a crew or a captain, but she worked hard. It was then a memory came back of a bad storm that she was in and the ship crashed into some rocks. Bellatrix shook her head trying to get that memory out of her head.

"You remember somethings don't ye?" A voice of the one they called Kid rang through her ears. "Some…. I remember few things, I remember killing someone, then a shipwreck, but the one thing that I start to remember is the fact of betrayal of two groups." She said grabbing her head a little. "I really wish that I didn't have those memories all at once." Bellatrix added.

"I know what happened… and I know who you are too." Kid spoke and caught the attention of Bellatrix as she looked back at him. If this man knew who she was then it was possible for her to remember. Or so she had thought. "Really, who am I…. please tell me and shed some light on my situation." She spoke almost begging him about it. The man shook his head no because he didn't want the monster who she was to come out again. "Maybe some other time, or you'll discover it for yourself." He spoke harshly to her.

"If you know then why would you not tell me, I feel as if it is your duty to tell something that will help them?" She questioned his motive. Kid walked away from her and she was left there in astonishment that something like that just happened. Bellatrix sighed a little and watched the ocean waves as they hit the boat. When she least expected it, a hand was on her shoulder and she instantly out of reaction grabbed it and brought it behind the person's back without realizing it was Edward. "Relax, lass it's just me." He spoke as she released his arm. "Sorry." She muttered realizing she may be a danger to the boat and to him. Her instincts were to kill and she couldn't figure out why she was like that. "It's ok, and as far as Kid and you go he has his reasons why. It's probably best you figure them out yourself." He spoke so kindly to her. "I wanted to tell you we are almost to our destination. It'll be a few hours." Edward spoke again.

"Alright…. Any chance you have a change of clothes that aren't going to be huge on me?" She said with a laugh as she was sort of drowning in them. "I don't think I have any dresses or such thinks for a woman like yourself. I hope that is fine." He spoke and she shrugged. "I don't feel as though I would be the woman for such clothing anyways. So I guess it doesn't matter as long as they fit." She said with a smile on her face. It was like she was falling for him without really knowing who he was. A part of her felt like she knew him more than just the man who saved her. Much like this Kid she felt as if they had bonded together.

It was getting dark as the ship entered in the docking area, this place secluded but still seemed to thrive as people were hitting up the pub and laughter could be heard. That's when they docked and Edward motioned for her to come with him. The men seemed to be stocking up on supplies, and getting a little rest. Bellatrix smiled as she walked with him, knowing this place was familiar in a way she couldn't remember. There it stood a huge house in front of her, and the memory hit of who she was.

 _"Miss Callaghan, it is time for you to take down the assassins by yourself. You've trained a long time for this. I have faith you'll succeed, and when you do we will have a celebration for you." A man spoke, who is he? This had to been when I was seventeen…. Wait… who are the assassins and why am I killing them…  
"Of course master, they will die within the month." I spoke…. This is annoying._

Her thoughts raced as she remembered this place was where she had met once. It had been an old memory, but she couldn't figure out why she had been there before. It wasn't the same as she had seen it in the memories but somethings remained the same. Edward looked over at her as they walked into the house together. He could tell there was something wrong with her but he knew not to push it with a woman like her. Her blue eyes scanned every piece of wall furniture and various things to make her figure out why she was her to begin with. "You captured this place?" Bellatrix asked him as they walked up to the bedroom. "Yes it's been a while since I have turned this place over. I am rarely here." He spoke to her as he was trying not to press why she knew it was captured. Edward figured out there was something more to her than what she had said before. He opened the closet and pair of clothes were hung, the top was fitted for a woman, and had a hood on it, the bottoms were her size. She gazed at them knowing they were hers. "It was here when I found this place… they may fit you." He added after a few minutes of silence between them. Her hands touched the fabric and a new memory popped up in her mind.

 _"This are a gift to you for completing your assassin training, you are now a master assassin and one at such a young age. Bellatrix you have an oath to take tonight but put these on." A man spoke. Why me? What am I, some sort of killer? "Yes mentor, I will wear them with pride." I said. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, you are only 15 years old…." The mentor said again. I smiled and sure enough accept what I am. "Bellatrix-Bella_ -trix, snap out of it." Edward said sounding like it was a dream. She smiled a little and quickly shook out of the memory. "Another memory? Seems you've had a lot since arriving, care to share who I maybe dealing with?" He spoke as she took down the clothing.

"I don't want to sound alarming or anything since, you probably think I am some angel…. The first memory was me in this very house with a man…. And I was told to kill a group called the assassins, then these clothing brought back a memory that I was an assassin…. It's all too confusing." She said. Edward did something unexpected and out of character, he wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a hug. "Don't worry…. I want you to be a part of my crew at least until you remember something more." He spoke. His idea was to keep an eye on her just to make sure she wasn't going to turn on him as well. He left the room for her to get dressed. She quickly put on the pants and then the under shirt and her coat. She stood in front of a floor length mirror and quickly tied back her hair. The jacket was black with a dark red color on the sides. The hood had embroidered a symbol of the assassins but along the sides a Mayan symbol of the jaguar. The hood was all black and red on the inside. There were two things remaining in the closet, her hidden swords and her guns. Bellatrix put the hidden blades on and trying them out, then she strapped her guns to her side. She tried to smile a bit but she couldn't be sure if that was what she wanted. A knock could be heard at the door and she turned around figuring it was Edward again. She opened the door seeing Kid standing there.

"I see you found your clothes Bellatrix. Edward explained you had more memories come back to you. I am interested to know if it gives a reason why you betrayed your mentor, and the brotherhood." He questioned her. The young girl shrugged about it. "To be honest I just know what I remembered…. For all we know it could be a long time before I ever understand who I am. So tell me Mr. Kid who am I and what happened to me?" She asked seeing Edward standing behind him. Kid sighed knowing he needed to tell her. "You were an assassin a good one. The Templars wanted you for your skills and they recruited you… You're wanted by the assassins after killing several assassins. A few months ago you went rogue completely from the Templars and Assassins, that's when your boat was ship wrecked. We thought you were dead honestly. When Kenway found you, I knew who you were and I have to make sure you don't betray me again." He spoke pulling out his sword and lunging towards her. Bellatrix moved back used her hidden blades against him. "How could you kill me if you don't know what was going on… I don't even remember half the stuff that happened." She exclaimed fighting him off. She kicked him hard grabbing the nearest object and hitting him over the head. That didn't do much as he pushed her against the wall.

"You're the reason why the assassins have lost a lot of lives. You'll pay for this!" He shouted and well Bellatrix kneed him in the stomach and pushed him to the floor. Her moves were quick and fast as she grabbed some sheets and tied his arms together. "If I had any memory of the acts I supposedly conducted then I wouldn't fight you on your vengeance. However, my memories show that I was not this Templar but rather I was under the direction of the Assassins… That's what my memory shows. Plus how do ye know that the people I killed were not Templars." She spoke pushing down on him. "I am not a puppet, that's what you seem to think I was!" She yelled. Right then Edward stepped in grabbing her off Kid and pushed her against the wall. His body against hers as he stared into her eyes he was mad. "Bellatrix calm down! Kid is just doing his job to keep his friends safe. You are a threat to all of us, you've proven that on the ship. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" He asked her holding his own hidden blade up to her throat. "Give me a chance to prove myself, I am not the woman who he has claimed I am but rather on your side. Edward… you wouldn't be the one to pass judgement on someone so quickly." She spoke soft and kind to him. He moved back releasing her from his hold catching her instantly as she fell forward into his arms. She stood up looking at Kid on the ground and a little sigh released from her lips and untied him. "What say you, I stay under Edwards command to prove I am not who you think I am." She spoke holding her hand out to help him up.

"Fine… I'll trust you Kenway making sure she is who she claims to be…. I'll head back to the Island and let the mentor know she is alive and the plan…" He said standing up and walking out of the room. Edward looked at her standing there, it was something he couldn't figure out. She was a mystery, and it seemed her mystery was becoming greater as she unraveled her own past. Edward walked towards her wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her in to where their bodies were touching. Bellatrix's face blushed as her breath was caught in her throat. He leaned into her close to her face, then taking her holsters off and moving away. "Sorry lass but I don't trust you with these, you'll get them back when you can prove you're not going to kill me." He spoke with a smirk on his face. Bellatrix was in dismay that this man had actually done that to her. The guns were well her everything, thus saying she was good with swords, she had a better aim with the gun. "Alright…. Then how am I to help you and fight if I have no guns to shoot? Or did you think that one through?" She asked him wondering what his plan was. "Here." He said handing her two small daggers that would fit in the boot. "These aren't going to help much." She spoke putting them in her boot.

"From how I understand you're the master assassin, you should be able to get by just fine with those." Edward chuckled. A little sigh escaped the mouth of the woman. "Alright, so where shall we go Captain Kenway?" She asked him wondering what he had in store for her.

"Aye for right now lass you and I have a date with the crew and some drinks…you'll officially meet my quarter master… the one you'll answer to as far as being a part of the crew." He spoke to her as he started to head out the door expecting her to follow him. Bellatrix followed him down the path back into the town, it wasn't going to be a long break before they were heading out again. The place where they were going to have drink was a bit busy with pirates coming and going. One person stood out above them all, a woman with black hair and these blue eyes that were light but piercing at the same time. She was dressed much like Bellatrix, almost the exact same outfit, only where Bellatrix's reds were, this woman had blue.

"'Ey Kenway what's with the pretty girl? Are you finally settlin' down?" A man asked as the woman stared at both of them.

"Aye you wish this is my second mate Bellatrix, we rescued her off an island." He spoke pushing her forward. "Well lass let me get ye a drink… 'ey Aquarius get this lass some rum!" The man who spoke before was motioning for the black hair woman to do it.

"Aye…" She spoke in this beautiful Irish voice. Aquarius was an assassin, a master one at the age of nineteen, as she had been one since she was a child. She trained and thrived as one, and she was a triplet, a sister who went missing, and a brother who worked as a Templar. Her eyes kept on Bellatrix as she poured the rum into a glass. She walked from behind the counter and handed it to her.

"Thanks…" Bellatrix said taking it and sipping on it. "Yer not from around here are ye? Kenway doesn't bring woman on his ship ever… so what makes you special?" Aquarius questioned her carefully.

"No, I am not sure where I am from. Like he said he found me…. What makes me special is I have skills in fighting and I saved his ship." Bellatrix spoke, a little clash between the girls was noted by every man in the place. Actually they were waiting for them to break out in an actual fight…. The blond girl reached into her boot grabbing the two daggers she was given, and the black haired woman reached for her was higher in the sky and it felt like something would fry. A girl laid on the island almost lifeless on the beach her clothes in ripped up from the ocean and boards from a ship laid on her leg. Her hair though a mess was this perfect blond with curls. In the distance a pirate ship was coming in to shore. Typically pirates don't really take people or rescue them, but the captain laid his eyes on her, it was as if the heavens gave him a gift. He picked her up as his crew grabbed the missing things and brought the girl back to the ship. He kept her in the captain's quarters keeping her away from the rest. He was mysterious himself. The pirate captain looked as the girl stirred and rose up, her eyes were the lightest blue color and she was an angel.

"Who are you?" He spoke to her as he grabbed a plate of food and handed to it her. The girl was scared unsure about what this man was going to do to her. In her mind she felt safe around him but then there was that chance. "B-b-bellatrix." She stuttered as she looked at him. Instantly Bellatrix knew where she was, it was a Pirate ship.

"Bellatrix, I am Edward. I found you on that beach where are you from and what happened?" He asked her. She shook her head as she couldn't remember much of what happened. "I don't know. I wish I could tell you more." The girl spoke softly and felt all around confused at what was happening. "Here eat this." Edward said handing her the plate of food. The female began to eat, it was as if she hadn't ate in a while. The food wasn't the best she had tasted but it was food and it had felt like she hadn't ate in ages. A knock outside the door caused the man to walk out of the room. Bellatrix stood up looking at the maps and things were on the table. One thing stood out the most and that was a symbol on an island. A brief memory struck her and she fell to the ground. The memory was painful but a lot of it was her killing someone. That's when her head started to hurt; she started to hold her head trying to get the pain to stop. It was the point where Bellatrix stood up that Edward and another man walked into the room. He looked at her then at the map.

"Who she's Kenway?" The man spoke. He was probably as slender as Bellatrix with a few braids in his hair but he seemed more of a female than anything. Edward walked towards her and she instantly started to back away. "Stay away from my stuff." He said to her a little harsh, but the girl nodded yes. He then turned to the other man. "She was stranded on an island we were raiding, as soon as we get back to a port she's gone." He spoke to him.

"I am Bellatrix for the record." She spoke softly. "And your map brought back something by the way, Mr. Kenway." She added after a few seconds. The other man seemed a little shocked about who she was. "Captain Kid is my name and it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bellatrix." He spoke with such ease. It was a curious point that he may have known her. "Kenway, I need a word with you outside." He spoke and motioned for him to go out the door. They got out of the door and slammed it shut.

"What now Kid?" Edward spoke as he waited for Kid to speak. "Bellatrix is an assassin who went rogue a year ago. She is highly trained and she became an assassin hunter for hire. In other words she could kill you as well as your crew." He spoke lowly just to make sure no one hears him. "She has no memory, how can she kill me if she doesn't remember… Besides this might be a good thing." He spoke with a little chuckle. "I'll take her to the Island at least then we can decide if she is a threat." He added walking back in the room. To his surprise the blond girl was looking at his swords and stuff.

"Sorry they looked so interesting." Bellatrix said stepping away from the swords and moving back to the bed. It was the memories she was gaining from the captain's quarters of the ship. "Did they bring back a memory of how you ended up on that island?" Edward asked her trying to get all the information that was possible. The girl shook her head as she didn't want to be the one who told him she remember that very night. "I remember a man standing in front of me…. He pushed me off the boat after that my memory goes. I wish I could tell you more." She lied to him, well half lied. It was true she had been pushed off but she was still trying to figure out who she killed and why. "Why don't you sleep here for the night, I'll retrieve you some clothes you can change into." He spoke again going to a chest and pulling out a pair of pants and a white shirt. He handed them to her before leaving. "Who am I… why can't I remember….and who was that man I killed." She spoke slipping out of her torn clothes and into the ones Edward had given her. She tied the shirt a bit tighter revealing her body a bit more.

Explosions could be heard and the ship shook, that was a familiar memory. She quickly grabbed the sword off the wall and ran out the door. Bellatrix stopped seeing a bunch of British military trying to board the ship. She ran over slashing the ropes from the side. One man recognized her, and it was startling. "Lady Bellatrix! You're alive! Come over and report to the master." He shouted. She shook her head in astonishment that he knew her. It was starting to come back to her, she knew she betrayed two groups but she couldn't remember what was going on with her. She kept going and fought back hard with every rope thrown on board. Edward watched her as the ship turned away, he knew if they had stayed the ship would be wrecked. One last cannon was shot hitting directly the British ship. Her blond hair flowed in the wind and that moment, the Captain felt something connected between him and her. It was as if he was staring in a mirror or something. "Bellatrix, you shouldn't have helped us, we don't need the help." Edward spoke and she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter if you needed help or not I just saved your ship from being taken over by the British Navy." She spoke with a little attitude to her voice. It was a given she knew what was happening around him. "Look I am not going to take your ship or cause a problem, the Brits wants me for a reason I am not sure of…. I'll help you as much as I can until you take me wherever you feel like." She spoke with a little bit more pleasant voice. Bellatrix smiled at him, either this was going to be a start of an interesting relationship or one of them was going to die. "Fine, just stay out of the way and we won't have an issue." Edward spoke walking away from her. A little laugh escaped her mouth as she walked over to the side of the boat. The open sea air hit her like it was a memory of the past was coming alive. She remembered being on a boat as a crew or a captain, but she worked hard. It was then a memory came back of a bad storm that she was in and the ship crashed into some rocks. Bellatrix shook her head trying to get that memory out of her head.

"You remember somethings don't ye?" A voice of the one they called Kid rang through her ears. "Some…. I remember few things, I remember killing someone, then a shipwreck, but the one thing that I start to remember is the fact of betrayal of two groups." She said grabbing her head a little. "I really wish that I didn't have those memories all at once." Bellatrix added.

"I know what happened… and I know who you are too." Kid spoke and caught the attention of Bellatrix as she looked back at him. If this man knew who she was then it was possible for her to remember. Or so she had thought. "Really, who am I…. please tell me and shed some light on my situation." She spoke almost begging him about it. The man shook his head no because he didn't want the monster who she was to come out again. "Maybe some other time, or you'll discover it for yourself." He spoke harshly to her.

"If you know then why would you not tell me, I feel as if it is your duty to tell something that will help them?" She questioned his motive. Kid walked away from her and she was left there in astonishment that something like that just happened. Bellatrix sighed a little and watched the ocean waves as they hit the boat. When she least expected it, a hand was on her shoulder and she instantly out of reaction grabbed it and brought it behind the person's back without realizing it was Edward. "Relax, lass it's just me." He spoke as she released his arm. "Sorry." She muttered realizing she may be a danger to the boat and to him. Her instincts were to kill and she couldn't figure out why she was like that. "It's ok, and as far as Kid and you go he has his reasons why. It's probably best you figure them out yourself." He spoke so kindly to her. "I wanted to tell you we are almost to our destination. It'll be a few hours." Edward spoke again.

"Alright…. Any chance you have a change of clothes that aren't going to be huge on me?" She said with a laugh as she was sort of drowning in them. "I don't think I have any dresses or such thinks for a woman like yourself. I hope that is fine." He spoke and she shrugged. "I don't feel as though I would be the woman for such clothing anyways. So I guess it doesn't matter as long as they fit." She said with a smile on her face. It was like she was falling for him without really knowing who he was. A part of her felt like she knew him more than just the man who saved her. Much like this Kid she felt as if they had bonded together.

It was getting dark as the ship entered in the docking area, this place secluded but still seemed to thrive as people were hitting up the pub and laughter could be heard. That's when they docked and Edward motioned for her to come with him. The men seemed to be stocking up on supplies, and getting a little rest. Bellatrix smiled as she walked with him, knowing this place was familiar in a way she couldn't remember. There it stood a huge house in front of her, and the memory hit of who she was.

 _"Miss Callaghan, it is time for you to take down the assassins by yourself. You've trained a long time for this. I have faith you'll succeed, and when you do we will have a celebration for you." A man spoke, who is he? This had to been when I was seventeen…. Wait… who are the assassins and why am I killing them…  
"Of course master, they will die within the month." I spoke…. This is annoying._

Her thoughts raced as she remembered this place was where she had met once. It had been an old memory, but she couldn't figure out why she had been there before. It wasn't the same as she had seen it in the memories but somethings remained the same. Edward looked over at her as they walked into the house together. He could tell there was something wrong with her but he knew not to push it with a woman like her. Her blue eyes scanned every piece of wall furniture and various things to make her figure out why she was her to begin with. "You captured this place?" Bellatrix asked him as they walked up to the bedroom. "Yes it's been a while since I have turned this place over. I am rarely here." He spoke to her as he was trying not to press why she knew it was captured. Edward figured out there was something more to her than what she had said before. He opened the closet and pair of clothes were hung, the top was fitted for a woman, and had a hood on it, the bottoms were her size. She gazed at them knowing they were hers. "It was here when I found this place… they may fit you." He added after a few minutes of silence between them. Her hands touched the fabric and a new memory popped up in her mind.

 _"This are a gift to you for completing your assassin training, you are now a master assassin and one at such a young age. Bellatrix you have an oath to take tonight but put these on." A man spoke. Why me? What am I, some sort of killer? "Yes mentor, I will wear them with pride." I said. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, you are only 15 years old…." The mentor said again. I smiled and sure enough accept what I am. "Bellatrix-Bella_ -trix, snap out of it." Edward said sounding like it was a dream. She smiled a little and quickly shook out of the memory. "Another memory? Seems you've had a lot since arriving, care to share who I maybe dealing with?" He spoke as she took down the clothing.

"I don't want to sound alarming or anything since, you probably think I am some angel…. The first memory was me in this very house with a man…. And I was told to kill a group called the assassins, then these clothing brought back a memory that I was an assassin…. It's all too confusing." She said. Edward did something unexpected and out of character, he wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a hug. "Don't worry…. I want you to be a part of my crew at least until you remember something more." He spoke. His idea was to keep an eye on her just to make sure she wasn't going to turn on him as well. He left the room for her to get dressed. She quickly put on the pants and then the under shirt and her coat. She stood in front of a floor length mirror and quickly tied back her hair. The jacket was black with a dark red color on the sides. The hood had embroidered a symbol of the assassins but along the sides a Mayan symbol of the jaguar. The hood was all black and red on the inside. There were two things remaining in the closet, her hidden swords and her guns. Bellatrix put the hidden blades on and trying them out, then she strapped her guns to her side. She tried to smile a bit but she couldn't be sure if that was what she wanted. A knock could be heard at the door and she turned around figuring it was Edward again. She opened the door seeing Kid standing there.

"I see you found your clothes Bellatrix. Edward explained you had more memories come back to you. I am interested to know if it gives a reason why you betrayed your mentor, and the brotherhood." He questioned her. The young girl shrugged about it. "To be honest I just know what I remembered…. For all we know it could be a long time before I ever understand who I am. So tell me Mr. Kid who am I and what happened to me?" She asked seeing Edward standing behind him. Kid sighed knowing he needed to tell her. "You were an assassin a good one. The Templars wanted you for your skills and they recruited you… You're wanted by the assassins after killing several assassins. A few months ago you went rogue completely from the Templars and Assassins, that's when your boat was ship wrecked. We thought you were dead honestly. When Kenway found you, I knew who you were and I have to make sure you don't betray me again." He spoke pulling out his sword and lunging towards her. Bellatrix moved back used her hidden blades against him. "How could you kill me if you don't know what was going on… I don't even remember half the stuff that happened." She exclaimed fighting him off. She kicked him hard grabbing the nearest object and hitting him over the head. That didn't do much as he pushed her against the wall.

"You're the reason why the assassins have lost a lot of lives. You'll pay for this!" He shouted and well Bellatrix kneed him in the stomach and pushed him to the floor. Her moves were quick and fast as she grabbed some sheets and tied his arms together. "If I had any memory of the acts I supposedly conducted then I wouldn't fight you on your vengeance. However, my memories show that I was not this Templar but rather I was under the direction of the Assassins… That's what my memory shows. Plus how do ye know that the people I killed were not Templars." She spoke pushing down on him. "I am not a puppet, that's what you seem to think I was!" She yelled. Right then Edward stepped in grabbing her off Kid and pushed her against the wall. His body against hers as he stared into her eyes he was mad. "Bellatrix calm down! Kid is just doing his job to keep his friends safe. You are a threat to all of us, you've proven that on the ship. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" He asked her holding his own hidden blade up to her throat. "Give me a chance to prove myself, I am not the woman who he has claimed I am but rather on your side. Edward… you wouldn't be the one to pass judgement on someone so quickly." She spoke soft and kind to him. He moved back releasing her from his hold catching her instantly as she fell forward into his arms. She stood up looking at Kid on the ground and a little sigh released from her lips and untied him. "What say you, I stay under Edwards command to prove I am not who you think I am." She spoke holding her hand out to help him up.

"Fine… I'll trust you Kenway making sure she is who she claims to be…. I'll head back to the Island and let the mentor know she is alive and the plan…" He said standing up and walking out of the room. Edward looked at her standing there, it was something he couldn't figure out. She was a mystery, and it seemed her mystery was becoming greater as she unraveled her own past. Edward walked towards her wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her in to where their bodies were touching. Bellatrix's face blushed as her breath was caught in her throat. He leaned into her close to her face, then taking her holsters off and moving away. "Sorry lass but I don't trust you with these, you'll get them back when you can prove you're not going to kill me." He spoke with a smirk on his face. Bellatrix was in dismay that this man had actually done that to her. The guns were well her everything, thus saying she was good with swords, she had a better aim with the gun. "Alright…. Then how am I to help you and fight if I have no guns to shoot? Or did you think that one through?" She asked him wondering what his plan was. "Here." He said handing her two small daggers that would fit in the boot. "These aren't going to help much." She spoke putting them in her boot.

"From how I understand you're the master assassin, you should be able to get by just fine with those." Edward chuckled. A little sigh escaped the mouth of the woman. "Alright, so where shall we go Captain Kenway?" She asked him wondering what he had in store for her.

"Aye for right now lass you and I have a date with the crew and some drinks…you'll officially meet my quarter master… the one you'll answer to as far as being a part of the crew." He spoke to her as he started to head out the door expecting her to follow him. Bellatrix followed him down the path back into the town, it wasn't going to be a long break before they were heading out again. The place where they were going to have drink was a bit busy with pirates coming and going. One person stood out above them all, a woman with black hair and these blue eyes that were light but piercing at the same time. She was dressed much like Bellatrix, almost the exact same outfit, only where Bellatrix's reds were, this woman had blue.

"'Ey Kenway what's with the pretty girl? Are you finally settlin' down?" A man asked as the woman stared at both of them.

"Aye you wish this is my second mate Bellatrix, we rescued her off an island." He spoke pushing her forward. "Well lass let me get ye a drink… 'ey Aquarius get this lass some rum!" The man who spoke before was motioning for the black hair woman to do it.

"Aye…" She spoke in this beautiful Irish voice. Aquarius was an assassin, a master one at the age of nineteen, as she had been one since she was a child. She trained and thrived as one, and she was a triplet, a sister who went missing, and a brother who worked as a Templar. Her eyes kept on Bellatrix as she poured the rum into a glass. She walked from behind the counter and handed it to her.

"Thanks…" Bellatrix said taking it and sipping on it. "Yer not from around here are ye? Kenway doesn't bring woman on his ship ever… so what makes you special?" Aquarius questioned her carefully.

"No, I am not sure where I am from. Like he said he found me…. What makes me special is I have skills in fighting and I saved his ship." Bellatrix spoke, a little clash between the girls was noted by every man in the place. Actually they were waiting for them to break out in an actual fight…. The blond girl reached into her boot grabbing the two daggers she was given, and the black haired woman reached for her sword.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix and Aquarius stared each other in the eye, one had to make the move to attack. The black haired woman moved and slashed at the blond. It was an easy move to dodge and that's exactly what the female did. Only when she moved her right dagger came up slashing at her. The other woman dodged as well, as the men stood in silence watching two top female assassins try to kill each other. Bella was quick, smart and was already determining Aquarius' move before she made them. Aquarius was determined a bit slower than Bellatrix, but there was a secret that she didn't know. As the one girl attacked again the other one ducked down sweeping the girl off her feet. "Alright Aquarius, why would it matter that I am a part of a crew… It's none of you fucking business what or who I am with. So back off and I won't slice your throat open." Bellatrix spoke holding her dagger to the girl's throat and pinned the woman down with her knees on each of her arms so she wouldn't move. A smirk fell on the woman's face who was lying down and she half heartily laughed. "Seems yer the same as you always were, threatin' death rather than loosing. Ye may be quick sister, but you are missing one thing…" Aquarius spoke shifting her weight to where the blond was on bottom now. A confused look on her face as she had felt like she had been there before, a memory that was still blurry. "This is why I always won, yer quick, and clever on yer feet but ye lack attention to details, I won." The black hair woman said as she stood up holding her hand out for Bellatrix to get up. The blond refused her help and stood up on her own. A little sigh as she brushed off her jacket; that was the point when Edward walked over.

Bellatrix took her place next to him curious as she was trying to figure out the woman who stood before her. "Captain Kenway, it's nice to finally meet you…" She spoke holding her swords in her hand. "Who are you? And what are you Bellatrix." He asked her getting down to the point. It was a given there were no need for manners here.

"I am Aquarius Callaghan, twin sister to Bellatrix Callaghan, yer second mate here. I'd like to count myself as the smarter twin out of the two of us." She explained, and looked over to the blond wondering if she was going to remember. "So it be true then, you have lost yer memory of everything." She spoke directly to Bellatrix.

"Aye she did, and she is under my command for a reason. Follow me lass, Bellatrix stay here with Adewale, I have some business to take care of." He spoke as he walked off with Aquarius, which almost made the young girl a bit jealous of what was happening. "What do you think he wants with her?" She asked Adewale, who was becoming an important part in her life even if it was about a few days from when she was found. "That be a man you want to remain a mystery… I am sure whatever he is doing with that woman, you would not care to know…." He spoke as she hopped up on the railing behind them. She frowned a little looking back as the two were half way down the path, she squinted at them trying to figure it out. Before she knew it Adewale was talking to her about something, she wasn't paying attention. "Do ye feel an attraction to Cap'in Kenway Bellatrix?" He asked her as she turned towards him. "Don't be silly Adewale, I have no feelings or attraction for Master Kenway, just trying to figure out if that woman is worth his time." She spoke in a calm tone, secretly she was feeling like there was going to be a threat on her. "Aye, but you keep watching 'em like you would if ye be in love." He spoke with a little smile on his face. "Oh please, Kenway is a fine man, but not my type." She said with a laugh. It was her natural intuition that made her on edge with a girl, it was hard to understand that someone would say they were related and then attack. "What do you know 'bout Aquarius?" Bellatrix added after a few minutes turning back to him. "Aquarius, not much, her skills are very up front and she is blunt about things. She wasn't lyin' when she said she had a sister." He spoke staring at the crowd of people.

Meantime Edward and Aquarius stood yards away from prying eyes and ears. "What should be expected from Bellatrix?" He asked the girl. It was the hope that he could get some information on the girl who seemed to be the biggest mystery to him.

"Bella, is fast and swift with her movements. She never hesitates to take a shot. You'll find her wit to get a bit annoying but she is extremely intelligent and that could be a good thing for you Kenway. As an assassin her skills were legend as she took down several top ranking Templars within days. Also ye be aware of her persuasion skills…. Men tend fall for her fast and hard that's how she kills them… Much like the stories of sirens of from old ships. As far as her work goes…. A year ago both she and I were placed on a special mission, infiltrate the Templars and gain control of the strong hold…. Well we did, it took us a month or two to show that we were giving up our assassin ways. They trained us long and hard…. Bella and I knew what the cost was, we took down our targets but a few months ago she started killing Assassins… I don't know why or the details but when we looked further these men were betraying us. Then 'bout two months ago I get word her ship crashed and she had been lost…" Aquarius told the story as she knew it, playing her sister to be both devious and kind.

"So I should trust her to be on my crew then? I want to make sure I am makin' the right decision with her." He asked her curious to know what she would have to say. "Yes maybe ye can be the one to get the memory back." She quickly answered the question. She stood up and turned back to him. "Just one thing, in case I don't see ye again, take care of her…. She's the only family I got." Aquarius spoke and started to head down the path that lead to the docks. It was weird for her just to walk away from the one person who had been at her side since they were born. It was something she had to do, and leaving Bellatrix in the hands of this man was hard. She didn't trust him but at the same time she had to. She looked back watching him head up to the bar again, then she walked on the boat and sailed away.

"I think its time we head to Nassau, I have some business to attend to." Edward spoke as his crew stood was around him. They made their way to the boats, Adewale nodded and motioned for Bellatrix to follow him, as she hadn't been officially a part of the crew. She gladly followed him down, where he should her how to load the ship up. "Um this is probably a question I shouldn't ask but, where will I be stayin'?" She asked him curious as she picked up one of the creates full of rum. "I don't know… I am sure Cap'n Kenway has a place for you." He spoke and a little sigh escaped her mouth as she walked on board. "Great…" She said to his response of her question.

As soon as things were loaded up onto the ship, and they were already set sail out of the dock. She stood on the deck near the edges watching the ocean. Bellatrix wondered what was in store in Nassau and she had a feeling her memory was going to come back faster than she had hoped it would. "British Navy up ahead! Prepare for battle!" Adewale yelled and everyone seemed to be going for the cannons and guns ready. "Bellatrix up here!" Edward yelled and she quickly rushed up the stairs waiting for his command. "I need you when we board look for a glass cube looking. When you get it bring it to me." He spoke to her. Her eye brow raised a little in confusion of why she had to be the one to do it and not someone else. "Aye… I think." She said sounding a bit unsure of herself. "From what I have heard, you are excellent at stealth. So this will be perfect for you." He said reassuring her that she would be perfect for this.

The ship grew closer and warning shots were fired from the naval ship. The Callaghan female stood on the edge of the ship knowing once she got the chance she would be diving in and swimming across to the ship. The first shots of cannons were fired and hit directly into the side of the British ship, they loaded more cannons as it grew closer along the side. Her eyes focused on where the heavily guarded area was. "Bellatrix, go now… we will distract them." Edward yelled at her as she nodded and dived into the ocean water. She swam to the other side where the cannons wouldn't be firing as much. It was dangerous scaling a ship, especially one that was already firing at its target. Her blue eyes focused on where she needed to go and fifteen minutes later she grabbed a hold of the base of the ship. "Alright now I just need to climb up here…. Ugh why did that man make me do this…" She questioned as she climbed up the side. Bella put her hood on and let the blond hair fall to the side of her shoulder. She jumped to the next area and here she waited for the perfect moment before she would attack. The girl clung right underneath the railing of the naval ship, and man walked over and she moved up stabbing him and throwing him to his ultimate death to the waters below. She jumped on ship as the boards were coming across and looked to where the captain's quarters were. Bellatrix moved fast hiding behind some barrels of gun powder, before moving again closer to it. Before she could reach the door a man grabbed her arm.

"What do we have here, a little lady pretending to be a sailor? Or rather should I say an imposter?" He spoke holding her arm tight. Little did he know those were the wrong words to say to the Callaghan. "Oh ye think I am helpless? Guess what? You messed with the wrong lass." She spoke as she stopped his foot and then brought it up to knee him in the stomach. Her skills of fighting were incredible as she could fight with no problem. The man stood up and swung at her, she ducked grabbing the dagger and jamming it in to his stomach before using the other one to reach up and slice his throat open. Blood splattered across her face, hair and parts of her clothing when she pulled out the dagger. "Never call me little or lady." She spoke wiping the blades on her legs. She ran into the captain's quarters spying what she needed.

"Looking for this? Assassin?" A man spoke having it in his hands causing the female to stop in her tracks. "I know who you are, the siren…. I've heard stories about you. You come in seduce and then kill. Funny however, that's not going to work on me." He spoke to her holding up a sword shaking a bit with it. A little laugh escaped her mouth, she was probably the first woman he had seen who could kill him.

"Aye I am the siren assassin, and I guess a handsome man like yer self wouldn't fancy a lass whose only doing what she is told." She said removing the hood and showing the pretty blonde hair and intense blue eyes looking at him, it was as if a spell had been cast on him and he just watched her. "Now may I have that?" She asked hearing the door open and someone behind her, her eyes looked back to try and see who it was. "I am sorry lass but I can't help you." He said gulping and held the cube in his hand. In her boot was a throwing knife. "Fine I guess I'll just kill you instead." She said throwing the knife, and hitting him in the neck. The second her dropped she moved to him sliding on the floor making sure the glass cube didn't drop and break. Bellatrix made it just in time before it hit the floor. She knew there was another person in the room, so she hid it in her jacket and pulled the knife out. "So the legends are true, a beautiful girl who can fight as well as she talks has come to life. The Siren Pirate…" A voice that was familiar to her but she couldn't figure out who he was. Bella pulled out her dagger and turned to him. This man was well dressed like a commander of a fleet, he wasn't just anyone he was the commander of the ship. "I haven't heard that name before. Do I know you?" She asked keeping her guard up and glancing around the room. She was trying her best to map out an escape plan, her mind was calculating every piece of information that she knew just coming on this ship. "No you don't, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you… But you are going to stay that way the legend dies here…" He said walking towards her sword ready to stab her, it was short lived as the man was stabbed from the back. Bellatrix eyes widen and her grip on the dagger tightened as she wasn't sure if this was going to be an instance where she was the next. When she looked and seen who it was she frowned.

"I could have handled that on my own, I don't need savin'." She spoke to Edward as he stepped over the body. "I didn't save you, merely just helpin'." He spoke as he reached her. "But I don't think ye needed to be saved… Nice to see my second mate in action." He added after a few moments looking over the body. Bellatrix reached in her jacket and pulled out the cube and handed it to him. "Well there's yer prize Kenway." She added walking out of the room and seeing the ship on fire. Bella carefully walked across the ship, Edward right behind her as she watched every movement of his crew. Once she was on the Jackdaw, a sigh of relief escaped her lips knowing that was the hardest thing to do. It was as if it wasn't herself killing those men, or even who she had found to be. "You alright?" Adewale asked her, and the females blue eyes fluttered upwards at him. "I am sure I'll be fine, nothing to worry about." She spoke to him putting on a fake smile. "But I do have a question, I know Kenway isn't going to know…. Have you ever heard of the Siren? Or Siren Assassin?" She asked him curious to find out if she was the legend that those two men were talking about. Adewale shook his head no. "I haven't, though it wouldn't surprise me if there be one out there." He spoke as Edward took the helm and they were off again heading towards Nassau.

It was a few months after setting sail that the Jackdaw found itself entering into the docks of Nassau. Hood down, Bellatrix's blond hair flowed with the wind, no longer curled but rather straighter than what it was. She stood up after leaning on the rail of the ship, looking back at Edward who was talking to Adewale about something rather important. Her hand grabbed the rope and she stepped up on top of the rail before jumping on the dock. The two men hadn't noticed she had left them, but she was looking for some answers, and this place seemed to be the place that had most of the answers she was looking for. This place was way familiar like she had visited there often, or well lived there. Her mind was lost in all this craziness that was happening around her. A man's voice rang out above them all, someone who was lost to the past. "Bellatrix?!" He was stunned to see her. She turned around and her blue eyes set on this man who was dressed like an assassin. She frowned a little knowing he had a familiar face but no idea of who he was. "I am sorry but I can't really remember who ye be." She spoke softly looking at him. "It's me Upton, we were together…. Before you know." He spoke to her. Bella's eyes were filled with confusion and started backing away from him. "Again I am sorry but I really don't know who ye be." She spoke. She felt bad that she really had no memory of this place. "Please just… follow me… I'll explain everything." He spoke to her. A part of her wanted to just run, that's when her eyes looked to the side and seen Edward coming her way. "Sure but can we hurry up." She spoke attempting to get away from Edward. Her feelings were getting in the way of her memories. He nodded and took her hand leading her down a path that opened up into a clearing and a small house on the edge of the swamp. Her blue eyes kept looking at every detail as if it would strike something. She looked back trying to see if they were followed. "You said yer name was Upton?" She asked him as her eyes fell back upon him. "Ye also said we were together?" Another question came out of her mouth feeling a little at ease knowing that Edward didn't seem to be around. "Aye I did to both. You and I were the perfect couple until you betrayed everyone." He spoke to her sounding heartbroken over everything. "I can't vouch for me past, but I am sorry if I have caused any problems." She spoke looking at him. She leaned in kissing his cheek softly. Her heart fluttered a little and that when it happened.

 _"Bella! Don't do this! Ye be stupid if ye don't join the Templars." A man with the black hair and blue eyes much like Aquarius. Who is he? "Why would I join them Cassius? You were a fool to actually think that I would do something stupid like that. Our place yours, Aquarius' and mine's place is in the assassins just like our forefathers. Brother, come back to us!" I spoke…. Wait brother? Cassius…._

"Are you ok?" Upton asked Bellatrix, she looked faint and rather looked ill. "I am fine. But might I ask.. who be Cassius?" She asked him curious to know what that memory was about. "Cassius Callaghan. Your younger twin brother if I remember right. Fierce assassin, actually he and you were actually put here by the mentor to help out, until…" He spoke. She looked back seeing the very person she really didn't want to see.

"Cassius turned on us and became a Templar. He was yer target and ye couldn't even kill him. It was left up to Aquarius to finish the job and she did. From the sounds of it Bellatrix yer remembering more things." Spoke Kid, who stood behind her. "A little, there are pieces I am still unsure about a lot of things." She spoke turning around to face Kid. She frowned a little and turned to Upton. "I can't say that you aint the nicest guy, but this is where we have to end. I need to find out who I am still. This island has secrets to it, but I can't promise myself to someone I don't remember." She said turning back to Kid and motioning to lead the way. Her hair bounced a little as she walked, looking around the feel of the island. That was until things seemed to become worse. Bellatrix spied around the corner, a man with a thick beard. "Um… I am just going to take to the roof tops at this point." She said as a sinking feeling washed over her. That man was familiar, but not in a good way.


End file.
